paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save A Christmas Party
This is Written by SistersShiraandSkye AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Summary When the Paw Patrol are having a Christmas party on the beach a mean pup takes some of the gifts and flees into the water. They meet a half Merpup who helps. Can the paw patrol get the gifts back and save the party or will the gifts be lost for good. Characters 1) Tidalwave (debut) 2) original 6 pups 3) Ryder 4) Primrose 5) Everest 6) Trinity 7) Snowball 8) Katie 9) Mayor Goodway 10) Alex 11) Mr. Porter 12) Captain Turbot 13) Shira 14) Pup Story *one cold December morning Chase woke up as usual* Chase: wake up everypup its Christmas! Pups: yay! Skye: let's call Everest, Trinity and Snowball they were going to spend Christmas with us Marshall: oh yeah let's get Ryder to call them Rubble: is he even up? Shira: I don't know Zuma: dudes what time is it? Chase: (checks the time) it's 8:45 am Shira: let's go find him Rocky: yeah Ryder should be up *with that they go and find Ryder* Shira: morning Ryder Ryder: morning pups Skye: Ryder can you please call Everest, Snowball and Trinity? Ryder: I already did Jake can't go he's got snowboarding lessons all day sadly but Everest, Trinity, & Snowball will be here for 9:15 Pups: yay! Ryder: they're so excited for the Christmas party at the beach today Rubble: so are we Ryder! Ryder: yeah I know so pups you ready to open gifts? Pups: yes let's go! *with that they all go and open up all their gifts and soon enough it was 9:15 am* Ryder: they should be here *they here a knock on the lookout door* Chase: I think they're here now Shira: let's go see *they go to the door and see the three standing there* Everest: hi Ryder hi pups Pups: Everest! Trinity & Snowball: hi pups hi Ryder Ryder: hi you three are you ready to go? Trinity: yes we are Skye: so are we Ryder: okay everyone lets go *with that said they go to the beach and they see Mr. Porter, Alex, Captain Turbot and Mayor Goodway* Alex: hi paw patrol Ryder: hi Alex Mr. Porter: glad you made it Ryder and pups Mayor Goodway: yeah it wouldn't be the same without you guys Ryder: thanks pups so where do we put our presents to you all? Captain Turbot: over there on that table Ryder: okay let's go pups Pups: okay *with that they go to the table and put their gifts to the others on the table* Everest: you all will love our gifts to you Skye: same Mr. Porter: who wants to sing Christmas carols? All (but Mr. Porter): we do! Mr. Porter: okay everyone come into a group over here *they all go over to him and gather into a big group* Captain Turbot: okay who wants to sing first? Shira: may I? Ryder: sure go ahead Shira Shira: okay! Marshall: what song are you going to sing? Shira: All I Want For Christmas Is You Skye: I love that song sis! Shira: I know sis Chase: hehe *Shira starts singing the song* Skye: (whispers) my sis has a beautiful voice *they all nod in agreement little did they know a pup is taking the Christmas gifts* Pup: (quiet) hahaha the gifts are mine! *the pup jumps into a sailboat with the gifts and sails off* Shira: (finishes singing and notices the pup with the gifts) hey! *Ryder and everyone looks at the water* All: hey those are our gifts! Come back! Pup: hahaha never! Ryder: Zuma can you?! Zuma: suwe thing Wyder! *he hops into his hovercraft and speeds off after the pup* Zuma: come back hewe with those gifts dude! Pup: never! Hahahaha *suddenly a whirlpool appears in front of the sailboat* Pup: (looks) oh no! Where'd that come from?! Zuma: (stops) whoa dude! *the pups sail boat gets stuck in it and the gifts go flying through the air* Pup: no my gifts! Zuma: oh no! Mayor Goodway: Ryder what are we going to do?! Ryder: (thinks and snaps) Chase your net! Chase: on it Ryder sir! Ruff net (his net comes out and attaches to some rocks) Trinity: here they come! *all the gifts land on the net* Snowball: yes! Ryder: now to bring them to shore but how? Captain turbot: I could go into my diving bell Ryder: good idea Captain Turbot: (goes into his diving bell and goes to the rocks and tries to reach the presents) uh oh Ryder I can't reach! ???: (comes up) may I help? Captain Turbot: huh? Why yes can you please? ???: sure thing! (Goes to the gifts and hands them to captain turbot who puts them in the diving bell) Captain Turbot: great that's all of them! Thank you ???: no problem I hate when people and pups try to ruin Christmas Captain Turbot: come to the shore (goes back to shore) ???: okay! (Follows) (They get to shore and the gifts were put back and Zuma comes back with the pup who was sent to jail for stealing) Marshall: thanks so much for getting the gifts back ???: no problem Ryder: what's your name? ???: names Tidalwave Zuma: awesome name so why don't you come on shore Tidalwave: okay (swims onto the beach and her tail is shown) Skye: whoa! You're a Merpup! Tidalwave: not a full merpup but I am half (thinks of her land form and she changes) Alex: that's so cool! Mr. Porter: was it you that stopped that pup? Tidalwave: yep I spun around really fast creating that whirlpool Ryder: oh where are our manners we never introduced ourselves *they all introduce themselves* Tidalwave: nice to meet you all Rubble: hey Tidalwave? Tidalwave: yes Rubble? Rubble: want to stay and spend the rest of Christmas with us? Everest: great idea! Tidalwave: really? Rocky: yeah you did so much to help today why not Tidalwave: okay! *with that they all partied the night away* The End Category:Present gen Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Christmas Story Category:Christmas